


You And I

by flickawhip



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky makes it to Hell-A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

"They had me bound for almost four fucking years..."

"Yeah, don't I know it."

Stella smirks, glancing sideways at the other woman. They had found each other, hiding at the back of a Lesbian bar, two Australian girls living in America. Stella looks smug. 

"You are so cute when you get mad Frankenbeans..."

"Frankenbeans...?"

"Yeah, deal with it."

"So... how about we try some other type of bondage..."

"Sure..." 

Franky smirks, pulls Stella into a scorching kiss and moves to yank lightly on her hair. 

"Oi, no pulling..."

"You promised I could do anything I want..."

"No. Pulling."

"Whatever... Kiss me."

Stella smirks, but kisses Franky with a fierceness she hadn't expected.


End file.
